Question: Tiffany has walked her dog for a total of $132$ miles since she started walking daily. She has been walking $11$ miles each day. For how many days has Tiffany been walking?
Answer: The number of days that Tiffany has been walking is the total number of miles walked divided by the number of miles walked each day. $132\text{ miles} \div 11\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days walking}$ $132\text{ miles} \div 11\text{ miles per day} = 12\text{ days}$